The New Guy
by X-Girl1
Summary: Jean thought she was perfectly happy with Scott until the new guy Logan arrives her life starts turning around and she's not really sure what love is. It isn't really a crossover it's just the that the universe is a mix between the two.


**The New Guy Chapter 1**

Jean watched as a motorcycle drove up to the Xavier institute's garage she knew the rider must be the new guy the professor told her about. He watched as he stepped off his motorcycle and took of his helmet to see that he was 6.2 and that he had messy black hair, hazel eyes, looked about 20-30 something, had a lot of mussels and was very handsome.

But then he spoke "Hey Red". Jean all of a sudden felt overwhelmed by him "H...h...hi" she replied shakily "I'm Jean" "Logan" he replied. She felt an attraction to him and she had no idea why.

Then Logan heard the professor's voice in his head _Logan I see you have already met Dr. Jean Grey, she will show you to your room._ "S...so let me show your room." she told him a little embarrassed that she forgot the purpose why she was waiting for him.

While they were on the way to Logan's new room Logan told Jean "Red I've got heightened senses and do ya wanna know what I'm pickin' up from ya?". "What?" she asked a little embarrassed since she was starting to develop a little crush on him. "Well your boyfriend wouldn't be that pleased if he knew." he replied. Jean blushed then asked "How come you know I have a boyfriend?". Then he replied "Smell 'im on ya." "Oh" Jean said. By then they had just reached Logan's door then he spoke "Ya know the feelings are mutual." and with a smirk on his face he closed the door and began to unpack his backpack.

Later that day Jean and Professor Xavier were talking "So Jean what do you think of our newest member?" the professor asked. "Well I don't really know him but for some reason I feel this weird attraction to him." Jean replied. "Well I'm happy that you like him." Charles told her.

* * *

A few days later they had a danger room session and they were splitting up into teams of 2. "Ok so here are the teams; Gambit and Rogue, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, Jubilee and Bobby, Jean and Logan…" Hank told them but then was suddenly interrupted by Scott "But I'm always with Jean." "Well today you're with Magma." Hank replied clearly annoyed that he was interrupted. "Magma!?" Scott exclaimed. "Hey!" Amara said clearly offended. "Scott your 26 so act like it anyway Jean is the only person besides the professor he really talks to." Hank told him now very annoyed that he couldn't finish making the teams. Scott had to agree Logan hardly talked to anyone except Jean even tho it was mostly flirting. But what annoyed Scott the most is that Jean would flirt back.

So Hank continued the list starting with Wolfsbane and multiple man when he finally finished he explained the exercise.

Jean and Logan had been the best team because they balanced each other out both with skills and personality (since Logan's ability's were more physical and Jean's more mental).

After the danger room session Jean and Logan were talking "Ya know Red we make a pretty good team." "I guess you right we do make a great team." Jean replied. "So Jeanie are we gonna get goin' on that tour ya promised?" Logan asked. "Sure let me take a shower and then were off." Jean told him. "Kay Red meat ya in the garage at 10:30." was Logan's reply as he walked out the door.

As soon as he had left the room Jean picked up on some of his thoughts/fantasies "LOGAN!" She yelled but at the same time she was blushing like crazy.

After Jean got dressed she heard a knock on her door it was Scott. "Come in Scott" Jean called from in her room. "Jean do you want to go out for lunch?" Scott asked. "Sorry Scott but I already promised Logan I'd give him a tour of the city." Jean replied. "Oh then what about diner?" Scott asked Jean. "Ya sure Scott but now I need to go meet Logan." Jean told Scott as she hurried to meet L0gan.

When Jean entered the garage she was surprised to see Logan was standing next to his motorcycle "Ohh where taking your motorcycle." Jean said a nervously because she had never ridden on one before.

"Don't be nervous Red all ya gotta do is sit behind me and hold my waist." he said but then he added with puppy dog eyes "I'll drive slowly" Jean couldn't help but laugh and even Logan chuckled a little.

* * *

Jean had a blast with Logan and they were having so much fun that after dinner they went to a club. Jean even convinced Logan to come and dance with her. Logan actually enjoyed the dancing but his favorite part of the day was either bathing suit shopping or the slow dance where Jean couldn't stop blushing.

They got home at 3 am and Jean was exhausted. So Logan walked her to her room and said goodnight but before he headed down the hall to his own room he gave Jean a soft peck on the cheek. Jean went scarlet she had never felt this way when someone kissed her. Her heart was pounding in her chest she turned to face Logan but he had already disappeared into the darkness.

So Jean entered her room only to be surprised by Scott who had fallen asleep on her bed.

 **So what do ya thing? I have some news I've got a bunch of ideas and I'm going to turn them into stories so I'm first going to start with a redo of Changing where Jean and Logan's child is already born. I also have some more news I'm almost done with the next chapter of Every Rose has it's Thorns hopefully I can post it today if not tomorrow. Also the events of the day will be explained in flashbacks in future chapters. Please review. I mean** **seriously review. Peace X-Girl1 out.**


End file.
